


It reminded me of you

by CanadianHogwarts



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHogwarts/pseuds/CanadianHogwarts
Summary: Fleur and Molly's relationship has never been particularly smooth.





	

Clamour filled the Burrow once more as Easter arrived. George, though technically still living in the flat over the store, was constantly underfoot, eating brightly coloured chocolates and hiding singing Easter bunnies behind the toilet. Ron and Harry who _were_ staying until they found a flat that Molly decided was suitable, were supposedly studying for their Auror exams, although this seemed to involve far more loud spellwork than actual studying. Percy was attempting to help them as much as possible, but as Harry only concentrated when Ginny was nowhere nearby, and Ron was more interested in helping George charm  a screaming Easter egg to follow Charlie around, his efforts. Molly and Fleur spent most of the days leading up to Easter dinner in the kitchen, politely arguing over the menu in increasingly cool voices, while the rest of the family stayed well away. By Good Friday, tensions were high.

“ She ees being too deeficult,” fumed Fleur, as Bill led her to the door of Shell cottage.

“She's being mum,” he said. “She's never had help in the kitchen before. She needs time to get used to it.”

“She 'as 'ad plenty of time,” said Fleur, yanking on her cloak. “She does not want 'elp. She refuses change. Eet is too much. We should 'ave gone to France.”

“You were the one who wanted to stay,” said Bill, mildly. Fleur glared at him.

“I already 'ave one Weasley on my bad side,” she snapped. Bill shook his head and pulled her towards him, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

“And I don't want to make it two,” he told her. “She'll calm down after tonight. She just needs to keep her mind off things.” Fleur sighed.

“I know,” she said softly. “Eet is 'ard for all of us.” Bill pulled her closer, his spare hand coming to rest on the swell of her stomach.

“It's getting better though,” he whispered into her hair.

“Eet is,” she told him.  Bill kissed her again before pulling her from the house. 

***

Fleur had to admit that the food was delicious. The extended kitchen table groaned under the huge number of dishes and the assembled Weasleys were equally ready to collapse. George was stretched across three chairs (ignoring the fact that one of them was occupied by a resigned looking Charlie, still followed by a battered Easter egg), and Harry was collapsed against Ginny's shoulder, much to Ron’s dismay. 

'Everything was lovely, Molly,” said Andromeda, rubbing a sleepy Teddy's back.  Molly smiled at her from across the table tiredly. 

'Thank you, dear,' she said. 'I do love to cook. It  _is_ nice to have it over with though. ' Fleur pursed her lips and glared determinedly at the remains of the roast. Underneath the table, Bill took her hand. 

'Calm down,' he murmured to her. Fleur snatched her hand away.

'I am perfectly calm,' she replied, a little louder than she had meant to. Across the table, she saw Molly frown. Bill put his hands back in his own lap.

'Shall we do the egg hunt before pudding then?' Arthur called from the far end of the table. Ron's eyes lit up, and Ginny threw Harry off her shoulder in an effort to stand before anyone else. 

'Yes, that's a lovely idea,' said Molly. 'It should give everyone time to work up an appetite again.' She rose, and made her way to the garden, while Arthur sent the dishes into the sink with a wave of his wand. The rest of them followed Molly in twos and threes. Bill caught Fleur's arm as she stood.

'You all right?' he asked her. '

'I am fine,' she told him.

'You don't normally snap like that.' He brushed a piece of hair from her eyes.

'Eet is the baby,' she said. Bill shook his head.

'No it's not.' Fleur sighed.

'No,' she said. 'Maybe. It could be.' Bill took her hands in his own, tracing the lines on her palm with his calloused fingers.

'Tell me what's upset you,' he told her. 'You know my mum likes getting her own way, that can't be all it is.' Fleur shook her head.

'I 'ad thought that your muzzer liked me now, but it seems I was wrong.' she said. 'Everything I said, everything I tried to do, she ignored. I miss my 'ome and my family, and our traditions. I just wanted to bring some 'ere.' Bill's eyes were soft as she spoke.

'You should have said something sooner,' he told her, then he made a face. 'I suppose you did, didn't you. I'm sorry, love. I didn't listen very well.' Fleur smiled at him faintly, feeling the tears well up, as they so often did these days.

'Eet is not your fault,' she told him. 'I did not say anything of the sort. You cannot read my mind.'

'Still,' said Bill. 'I'll talk to mum, see if we can change things for next year. It's really the least I can do. She loves you. You know she does.' Fleur bit her lip, but nodded. 

'So you say,' she said.

A low screaming announced Charlie's presence.

'Did you not want to join in?' he asked, grinning. 'We're all waiting for you two.' Bill smiled down at her.

'Ready to go in?' he asked her. Fleur took a (shaky) breath, and nodded again. She took Bill's hand and followed Charlie into the garden, where Arthur was lecturing Ginny and George sternly on the rules of the hunt.

'There you are!' said Molly. 'You have a nice seat next to the  daffodils there , Fleur dear, and Billy can bring you your  chocolates once he finds them . I'm sure you're getting tired.' Fleur stubbornly felt like arguing, but Bill's hand was warm around hers, and Molly's smile was apologetic,  and her ankles _were_ starting to hurt,  so she made her way to Molly's usual  seat in the garden quietly. Bill kissed the top of her head. 

'I'll be right back,' he told her, his eyes already drifting towards the hedges. She smiled at him as he made his way towards the crowd of ginger hair where Ron was holding Charlie's wand over his head. Fleur's hands drifted back down to her stomach, as she watched her husband battle through his brothers to reach his father, at the front of the pack.

'Are you comfortable, dear?' Fleur jumped at Molly's voice. Molly chuckled. 'I didn't mean to startle you.' Fleur smiled weakly.

'I am fine,' she said. Molly sunk onto the bench next to Fleur.

'Billy was the most uncomfortable pregnancy I had,' said Molly. 'Never let me sleep, always kicking when I tried to lie down. I was sick too. It was a wonder I had any more.' Fleur glanced over at Bill, who seemed to have George in a headlock.

'Eet 'as been alright so far,' she said. Molly smiled at her.

'I'm glad,' she said, then took a deep breath. 'I have something for you,' she said. Fleur frowned.

'I did not realize you gave gifts at Easter here,' she said. Molly shook her head.

'No, we don't normally,” she said. “This is something else. I thought...well...' Fleur watched, puzzled, as Molly drew a small package out of her pocket and passed it to her.

'Go ahead,' said Molly, and Fleur realized she sounded slightly nervous. She unwrapped the pretty paper carefully, trying not to tear it. A delicate bracelet fell into her palm, intertwined roses and vines twisting to form a chain.

'It is beautiful,' said Fleur, horrified (but unsurprised) to feel tears rising up again. 

'It reminded me of you,' said Molly, smiling softly. 'Ginny never wanted to wear jewelry, especially not something like this, but you...  w ell, I thought it was perfect for my other daughter .' Fleur managed to stutter out a watery  _thank you_ , before the tears overwhelmed her.  Molly jumped up and wrapped her arms around her. 

'I'm sorry,' said Fleur. 'I 'ave been arguing with you and you are so lovely,' Molly patted her back.

'None of that now dear,' she said. 'I was being stubborn too. You had some wonderful ideas, but I didn't want to change. Water under the bridge now, alright?' Fleur nodded into Molly's shoulder, gulping back her tears. Molly pulled back, and handed her a handkerchief.

'Thank you,' said Fleur, her voice far stronger. Molly smiled at her.

'You're a Weasley,' she said. 'We tend to get on one another's last nerve. It comes with the jumper.' Fleur smiled up at her. Bill was making his way towards them from across the room, a concerned look on his face. 

'Thank you,' said Fleur again. 'And perhaps we might have the next Easter celebrations at Shell Cottage.'

Molly sighed. 'I'll think about it,' she said.


End file.
